The Wyvern of Olympus
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: Through the process of Parthenogenesis, the first, and last child of Hestia was born. Over four thousand years after his birth, He has a run in with the hunters of Artemis in Maine, interrupting a mission from Chiron. Rated T because I'm paranoid. More than likely very slow and erratic updates. REWRITE IS UP, "Heart of Ashes"
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a test chapter. I will definitely need a beta for this. Let's see how it goes.**

 **This is an idea I've had for a story for a LONG time, and just never got around to it.**

 **Basically, what if Hestia had a son using parthenogenesis (look it up, it is a thing), but then took the maiden vow?**

 **Seems logical enough.**

 **Of course, we're talking Greek mythology here, so...**

 **...**

 **Yeah.**

 **Just throwing this in here, this is set several years after the gods beat the Titans, but we're gonna say that it's before like, Hephaestus, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, and Dionysus existed yet. I could not find exact years.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

 **I wish I did though.**

* * *

It was late one night on Olympus. All the usual hustle and bustle of the nymphs and minor gods around the streets of Olympus had simmered down to nearly nothing, save for the few gods who's domains revolved around the nighttime. All the bronze braziers which were usually vibrant with massive plumes of fire licking around the edges were completely extinguished, with the occasional crackles of hot coals which remained. It would have been entirely dark if not for two things. One being Selene in her moon chariot, gracefully gliding across the night sky, illuminating everything underneath it. The other being the soft glow that was filling the throne room with dim orange light.

Inside, the hearth burned with a low flame. Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, was sitting on the edge of her very domain. She was holding a stick in one hand, absentmindedly prodding the coals to stir up sparks. In her other hand, she held a bundle of blankets. Within the cloth rested a sleeping baby boy who had an unruly mop of black hair on the top of his head.

"Oh, Perseus." She sighed, placing her stick on the floor beside her and wrapping both hands around the child. "My son, my beautiful baby boy."

She began slowly rocking him in her arms. "You are the most precious thing that has ever happened to me. Let us just pray that Zeus is reasonable tomorrow. He tends to get very dramatic."

She knew that no words that she was saying were decipherable by the child, seeing as he was only a few days old and asleep. She pursed her lips and sighed.

"I have always wanted a child." She said quietly. "One that will love me as I love them. One that I can care for like Mother Rhea wanted to care for us. One that I can sing lullabies to. One that I can protect, and raise, and cherish."

She then smirked and cooed into the babies ear. "If Zeus takes that away from me, you can count on him not being able to have children for a decade or so."

The sound was processed by the baby as he slowly stirred out of his comfortable sleep, revealing his stunning eyes. his irises contained a mixture of colors ranging from fiery orange to a vibrant crimson. His brightly colored eyes gained a wobbly focus on Hestia's face. she smiled as the baby reached up for something to grab onto. She took the tiny hand into her own, and the baby began to sleepily giggle before returning to his peaceful slumber. Hestia smiled blearily, finally realizing how tired she was. She slowly stood, grabbing her stick as she did.

"My little Perseus. I will protect you from harm, no matter what the cost. If my life is the toll, then so be it."

She slowly began making her way towards her palace, paying no attention to the many nighttime deities that stared at her hungrily. Being as exhausted as she was, she ignored the perverted glances that they all sent towards her.

She made it to the doors of her palace, which opened for her, recognizing that is was Hestia. She stepped inside and turned around, seeing the still ravenous gazes of the deities outside.

She grumbled two words, "Disgusting pigs." Before shutting the door gently as to not wake her sleeping son.

 **so one, I need a beta, and 2, I want some feedback, because I REALLY need some constructive criticism.** **If you can fill either or both of those slots, PLEASE, PLEASE do so. And yes, I know it's short, but I haven't even gotten started yet. Trust me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Hwefiuqbefwnklcqm**

 **That blew up.**

 **I got more follows and favorites on this that my most successful story got in a month. So far, this has been out for a tenth of that time at least.**

 **I... Uh...**

 **Thanks. I guess.**

 **I personally don't think that it's that good.**

 **I mean, I can see where it's coming from. Original ideas always seem to become at least slightly popular, no matter what the writing quality is.**

 **I'll start writing now and then someone will do some stuff.**

 **Just throwing this out, I have a beta now, SpecterMn, thank him for that, so this chapter should be a hgjkljillion times more refined than the first one.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson**

 ***Sigh***

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

The hearth goddess awoke to the sound of someone speaking in her mind.

"Sister, where are you? You're never late." The voice of the Queen of the Gods echoed in her mind. Hestia slowly opened her eyes, seeing her wide awake son staring right back at her from a heap of cloth. He was smiling as much as a baby could, babbling and spitting as he saw his mother open her eyes. Hestia smiled warmly as she reached over and lifted the swaddled boy into her arms. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, bringing herself into a standing position. Once up, she seemingly dissolved into light, teleporting to the hearth at the center of the throne room. Ignoring the questioning gazes of the 5 other Olympians in the room, she took a seat on the edge of the hearth, smiling down at her baby's face the whole time.

"Sister, what are you smiling so much about?" Poseidon asked, leaning forward slightly in his throne. Hestia lifted her gaze to meet Poseidon's eyes, beckoning him over with the slight incline of her head. Poseidon pushed himself from his throne and casually strolled over to where Hestia was sitting.

"Sister, wha-"

He stopped, seeing the small face of Perseus within the blankets, his vibrant eyes seemingly analyzing every move that Poseidon made. He stepped to where he was beside Hestia and knelt down to get a better look. He looked to Hestia as if asking permission, which she granted with a nod. She slowly reached the bundle of blankets over to Poseidon, who gingerly took them from Hestia's grasp like they contained dynamite rather than a baby. (A/N: I may or may not drop references to the original books here and there.) Hestia stood and began readjusting Poseidon's hold of the baby, ensuring that he would not be dropped.

"Poseidon, what is it?" Zeus asked loudly. Poseidon did not respond to Zeus's query, instead beginning to laugh and pulling his sister into a tight hug. Aphrodite, Hera, and Demeter were quick to stand and make their way over, having similar reactions to Poseidon when they saw the baby.

"Hestia, he's beautiful!" Aphrodite cooed. "Look at those eyes! They're... hypnotic!"

Hera nodded her agreement. "They perform like the hearth itself. Interesting."

Demeter crossed her arms. "Does he eat his grains?"

Hestia began to chuckle at the question. "He is not old enough to eat grains yet, but I'm sure he would love them once he can."

Demeter seemed satisfied with the answer and began fawning over the baby as well.

Zeus, still sitting on his throne, tapped his Master Bolt on the floor twice to gain the attention of the others in the room. "Attention! What is so interesting about a pile of blankets?"

Hestia calmly stood up, beckoning Poseidon to return the boy to her hold, to which he complied. She walked over to the throne of the King of the Gods, who hopped off his throne and met Hestia a few steps out. When Zeus's field of vision caught sight of the baby, he frowned. "What is so exciting about a baby?"

Hestia sighed, rolling her eyes at her brother's supposed inability to care that he was now an uncle. "Zeus, just hold him for a few minutes. Maybe you'll see why I love him so much. You may even want one of your own."

Zeus groaned, trying to keep his stony expression intact. "But sister-"

Hestia tsked at his childish behavior. "Zeus. Please do it? do it for me?" She asked, putting on a pouty face and sticking her bottom lip out.

Zeus barely kept down a smile that tried to break out on his face. "Fine. But just for a few minutes."

Hestia's pout immediately disappeared, a warm smile replacing it. She held out Perseus for Zeus to take, who awkwardly tried to find the correct handhold on the child. Perseus didn't seem to mind, his fiery eyes ablaze with mirth and excitement. It took a few seconds, but Zeus finally got a fairly good hold on the child. He did not see what was so exciting though.

"Sister, I do not see what you're getting so riled up about. Would you mind explaining?"

Hestia sighed. "I guess it is more exciting when you're the parent. I find it exciting because he is my first child. I hope to be able to raise him myself and to care for him, and love him so he doesn't have to live the childhood that we did, in a tyrant's stomach."

Zeus's jaw dropped. "Are you implying that I will eat your son?"

Everyone but Zeus in the room burst into laughter at the joke, which Zeus clearly did not get.

"Brother, I-" Hestia started. "I was joking. No, I do not think you will eat him because I firmly believe that you can love him like I do."

Aphrodite gasped. "She threw a 'firmly' in there! She's serious!"

A quick glare from Zeus shut her up. He turned back to Hestia. "How do you know he isn't too powerful? He may try to overthrow us when he is old enough."

Hestia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Zeus, if you start saying things like that, I'm going to think that you will eat him. Please, just try to think of him as a normal child, not a power-hungry psychopath."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "It's kind of hard to think of him as a, how you say, 'normal' child, seeing as he is a god. I can feel power rolling off him in waves. Please tell us, who is the father? I must know so the surges of power may make sense."

Hestia stepped back, offended. "Are you saying that I have no power?"

Zeus shrugged. "You have never displayed any sort of violence in any way. It does make sense why I would think that, right?"

"So power is all about how much you can maim and maul other beings? Just because you sliced up father doesn't mean I couldn't have." Hestia huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yes," Zeus continued, "but would you have done it if given the option?"

Hestia avoided his gaze but shook her head no.

Zeus raised his head in victory. "Well, there you have it. Now tell me who the father is."

Hestia sighed a long, tired sigh. "You aren't getting my point. Can you think of any reason why I would question you about your opinion of my power?"

"Because it would offend you like it would any other sensible immortal?" Zeus asked.

"No! Zeus, you aren't getting it! I was offended because he has no father! All his power came from me!" Hestia said, gesturing to her own chest.

Zeus took a step back in shock. "All... all from you?"

Hestia looked Zeus straight in the eye, sadness peeking through her normally calm demeanor. "Zeus! Listen, it isn't that hard. There's this thing called parthenogenesis, which is basically having a baby without a male. It's quite simple, you just have to... okay, I don't really know how it works, but the point is, He's my son, and nobody else's. He has no father."

The other four gods and goddesses in the room were shooting distasteful glares at the king of the gods, who shrunk back to his throne, still standing, but feeling much smaller than when he had arrived. Trying to lighten the mood, he spoke, to Hestia in particular, but making it seem like it was to everyone.

"He is the most powerful god I have ever seen for his age." He said.

Hestia regained her warm composure before Zeus ruined the moment by saying, "Except for me, of course."

Despite their moods towards him a few moments earlier, everyone, except for Zeus, began to laugh.

Zeus looked down at the boy in his arms, who was staring into his own eyes intently, red and orange meeting electric blue.

Zeus looked up to meet the eyes of the rest of the Olympians in the room. "Maybe..." He began

"Maybe what, brother?" Poseidon asked, turning so his ear was aimed more towards Zeus in a mocking way.

"Maybe..." Zeus said, "I can accept him."

Hestia jumped up in excitement and began crushing her youngest brother in a death hug, but making sure that she didn't harm her son. The rest of the gods and goddesses soon joined in, practically crushing the ichor our of Zeus.

Eventually, they let go and Zeus chuckled a little.

"I mean, how much harm can a baby do?"

"You'd be surprised, brother," Poseidon said. "my first child nearly leveled an entire city-state when he was that young."

Zeus looked Hestia in the eye warily. "Are you sure we shouldn't just kill him...?"

Hestia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, you just said you would accept him a few moments ago. If you're going to be changing your mind like that, I'd rather have my child in my paranoid arms rather than yours."

Zeus took in a deep breath before groaning. "I think killing him would be the best option."

"Killing him is not an option, little brother. Now, give me back my little Perseus. I need to take him back to my palace to rest. I believe all of you have places to be as well? Poseidon, I'm sure the waves need tending to."

Poseidon's face suddenly flashed with panic, and he disappeared promptly after. Zeus, Demeter, and Hera followed shortly after, flashing away to tend to their domains. Aphrodite was reluctant to leave, wanting to spend more time with the baby, but a quick glare from Hestia sent her on her way.

Once alone with her child, she smiled, turning her gaze to her son.

"I may have lied just a bit. I just wanted some alone time with you." Hestia said lovingly as she cupped her son's small cheek into her palm.

Perseus seemed to enjoy it immensely, shoving his face further into her hand as she began softly rubbing his small head. The fire in the hearth began to grow behind her, changing to the same color as Perseus's eyes. Hestia closed her eyes and began softly bouncing the baby up and down, rocking him to sleep.

"My son, I wish that you could understand how much I love you." She said as Perseus's eyes closed. She took a seat on the edge of the hearth, still cupping Perseus's cheek in her palm.

"Perseus, even with that tiny body of yours, you will grow up to be a hero, I have no doubt of that." She said, "But I can also guarantee that no matter how you turn out, I will love you to the ends of the earth. Until the reign of the Gods ends, and forevermore, I will always love you."

She slowly brought Perseus's head to her face, planting a tender kiss on his forehead as she continued to rock him, the hearth blazing warmly behind her.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 DOWN.**

 **WOO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There's been something weird happening with this line in the other 2 chapters.**

 **Dear God**

 **THAT BLEW UP EVEN MORE**

 **Specter Beta'd this one too probably**

 **That's definitely a word.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

"Mommy!"

The hearth goddess looked up from her fire to see her now 7-year-old son running towards her, a grin on his face.

Hestia smiled, kneeling down and opening her arms, just as Perseus jumped into her grip.

Hestia stood back up, holding her son in a tight hug, slowly rubbing circles on his back.

"How has your training been going?" She asked, placing a kiss on his forehead. They both sat down on the edge of the hearth and began to prod the coals in the brazier.

"It's amazing!" He exclaimed, "Aunt Demeter has been teaching me how to plant my own garden, and uncle Poseidon has been teaching me how to catch fish, and aunt Aphy has been teaching me how to get a girlfriend, and uncle Zeus has been teaching me how to be a good ruler." Hestia scoffed at that.

"Aunt Hera mostly complained about how Zeus was cheating though. Mommy, were they playing a game?" Perseus asked.

Hestia began massaging her temples. "No, no game. Zeus is just being a bad husband."

"Oh," Perseus said. "but isn't he supposed to be a good husband? Being bad is bad."

Hestia lifted her son into her lap. "Yes, being bad is bad, but it isn't bad like your grandfather was, he is only being bad to Hera." She said.

"Well," Perseus began, "Next time I see uncle Zeus I'll tell him to not be a big meanie."

Hestia giggled a little before lifting Perseus to where his eyes were at the same level as hers. "How about I tell him that he's a big meanie? Zeus might get mad if you tell him." She said, poking Perseus in the forehead softly.

Perseus laughed and jumped into his mother's loving embrace. "Okay, mommy."

"Awww!"

They both stopped and looked over, seeing the goddess of love standing at the entrance to the throne room, clasping her hands against her face. She quickly made her way to the hearth and sat beside the two already there.

"Hello, aunt Aphy!" Perseus said excitedly. Aphrodite giggled and rubbed Perseus's hair. "Hello, Perseus."

Hestia wasn't as excited about her being there. "Aphrodite, why am I hearing you teaching my son about getting a girlfriend?"

Aphrodite pouted. "Hestia, you can't expect him to **_not_ **have one forever!" She cried.

Hestia frowned. "Aphrodite, he is only seven. I'm sure that when he meets a girl that he likes, he'll talk to them at the very least, but at the moment he does not need one. He has barely even begun training to be a god, so I can assure you that he does not need a girlfriend yet."

"Yet," Aphrodite repeated. "I can see it now, he hooks up with some sunset goddess, who by the way: are definitely going to be the next big thing. After all, Helios and Selene look about ready to retire."

Hestia shook her head in disappointment. "Aphrodite, at least wait until he is older."

The love goddess smirked evilly. "Trust me. Sunset goddess."

Aphrodite stood up, staring Hestia in the eye before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

"Aunt Hera says aunt Aphrodite is an idiot." Perseus blurted, turning to his mother.

"WHAT?!" Aphrodite screeched, reappearing in the same spot she has been in previously before storming out of the throne room, screaming Hera's name as she stomped towards the queen's palace.

Hestia and Perseus both exploded into laughter as they watched Aphrodite trying to blow the doors off Hera's palace.

"HERA, YOU _KOPROPHAGOS_!" Aphrodite shrieked.

Hestia's eyes widened as she covered Perseus's ears with her hands.

"What is going on in here!" The king of the gods thundered as he appeared in the throne room in a display of lightning that seemed to dance.

Hestia removed a hand from Perseus's ear to point at the angry love goddess trying to break down Hera's door before placing her hand back over Perseus's ear.

" _ELA EDO EXO_ _KUNOPS! KUNA KOPROPHAGOS!_ " Aphrodite screamed, still pounding on Hera's door.

Zeus's usually stoic expression morphed into a smile as he began to laugh.

"What happened this time?" He asked through his laughter.

Hestia groaned. "Perseus is still young, and doesn't know right from wrong yet."

Zeus raised an eyebrow questioningly. "How does that have anything to do with this?"

"Perseus said aloud that Hera called Aphrodite an idiot. Granted, Aphrodite wasn't in the room, but he said both names specifically, so she ended up hearing it." Hestia said, looking down at her son, who was sitting quietly in her lap.

Zeus leaned down and pat Perseus on the head. "He sure knows how to entertain."

"I don't exactly find it entertaining. Aphrodite is already denting the door, and she hasn't even begun to use her weapons." Hestia said.

"DID YOU SAY SHE DENTED MY DOOR?!" Hera shouted as she appeared next to Zeus. Once she noticed who she was beside, she turned away and scowled.

Hestia gave Zeus a dirty look before turning back to the raging goddess of love, who was also noticing that Hera was in the throne room.

Aphrodite was seething with rage. "HERA, YOU _KUNA!_ "

Hera's nostrils flared as she began marching towards Aphrodite.

Hestia was beginning to panic. The situation had escalated much too far much too fast. She quickly disappeared in a flash of flames, reappearing in Demeter's garden. Demeter, who was planting flowers at that moment, jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Hestia, I didn't expect to see you here! How are you?" She asked kindly.

Hestia shook her head. "I'm fine, but I'd suggest staying away from the throne room for a while. Would you mind if I left Perseus with you while I try to calm the situation?"

Demeter seemed slightly nervous. "S-sure, but what's happening in the throne room?"

Hestia sighed in exasperation. "Aphrodite and Hera. I swear, they're going to start a war someday."

Demeter nodded. "I'd be happy to watch him, you just go and make sure they don't start one right now."

Hestia nodded before kneeling down, pulling Perseus into a hug. "I'll be back soon, my little angel."

Hestia disappeared in a column of flames, leaving Perseus and Demeter together in her garden.

"Aunt Demi? Is mommy mad at me?" Perseus asked, a few tears forming in his eyes.

Demeter was quick to scoop him into her arms and wipe the tears away. "No, she isn't mad at you. She just didn't want you in the middle of a fight between Hera and Aphrodite. They get very dramatic when they fight."

Perseus nodded. "Yeah, Aphy seemed really mad. She said something about a _koprophagos_?"

Demeter's eyes widened. "Uh... I don't think I should tell you what it means, but just don't say that around your mother."

Perseus nodded. "So, what kind of seeds are you planting?" He asked, looking down at the perforations that Demeter had made in the soil.

Demeter's eyes lit up light the sun. "I'm so glad you asked! I've been experimenting with this new crop called corn, its yellow and tastes really good! want to try some?"

"But," Percy began, "it's not grown yet."

Demeter flicked her wrist and a sprout formed, quickly taking the shape of a corn stalk, several ears of corn jutting from all angles.

Perseus's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Since when can you do that?!" He asked, mystified.

Demeter laughed, walking him closer to the stalk. "I am the goddess of agriculture, Perseus. It's my job to grow food, really."

Perseus stared at the yellow produce that just sprouted from nowhere and suddenly stuck out his tongue, pretending to gag.

Demeter looked down at him, offended. "What? is something wrong with it?" She asked, looking at her creation.

Perseus looked up at Demeter. "I like fruit better."

Demeter frowned at the boy. "This one doesn't taste, how you say, 'bad' like cabbage or broccoli does, its sweet! It's more of a starch than a vegetable, really."

Perseus shook his head. "Only fruits are sweet. Vegetables are blegh."

Demeter set him down in the soil and picked an ear of corn off the newly grown stalk.

"Just try it!" She insisted, holding it out to Perseus. "I know you'll like it!"

Perseus pretended to gag and shoved it away. "I can't even smell it, how am I supposed to know what it tastes like?"

Demeter sighed. "Perseus, I know how much you like strawberries and starfruit..."

His eyes widened in excitement at the mention of two of his favorite fruits.

"I'll get you some fresh strawberries and starfruit if you try the corn." Demeter said.

Perseus crossed his arms and turned away. "I don't like eating stuff I don't like."

"You've never eaten corn, how do you know you don't like it?"

Perseus tried to respond, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Demeter dropped some of the corn kernels into his mouth, and before he could spit them out, Demeter closed his mouth by pushing his lower jaw up. He was forced to swallow the corn, getting a taste of the sweet fruits of the cob. Before Demeter could ask his opinion, his mouth morphed into a grin.

"Wow! that was pretty good!" he exclaimed. Demeter smirked. "I knew you'd like it. It also comes in grain form, do you want some cornbread? I can make that easily, maybe some-"

"What's a grain?" Perseus interrupted.

Demeter's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"What's a grain?" Perseus repeated.

Demeter frowned. "Your mom told me you ate your grains."

"Mommy never told me I was eating grains. What has grains in it?" He asked.

Demeter began rattling off grain items like a machine gun.

"Bread, Oats, Oatmeal, Rice, Cornmeal, Buckwheat, Millet, Sorghum-"

"OH! Yeah, I've eaten all of those. I love sorghum and oatmeal especially."

Demeter sighed in relief. "Oh thank Zeus. If you didn't know, I would have probably blasted you to your uncle Hades."

She stopped, seeing Perseus's terrified face. Smirking, she picked him up and began tickling him. "I'm just joking, you know I love you like I love growing plants."

Perseus, laughing, managed to escape her grip before hugging her neck. "Thank you for introducing me to corn."

Demeter giggled at his statement. "What. No, 'I love you, aunt Demeter'? No, 'you're the best aunt ever'? Nothing?"

Perseus jumped down and said, "Nope." before running off.

"Get back here you ungrateful boy!" Demeter called jokingly as she began chasing him.

"Never!" Perseus called back, and for the moment, he seemed to be getting away, but he ran into the legs of another person, who picked him up and pulled him in close. He was kicking and struggling, thinking that Demeter had caught him, but when he looked at who was holding him, he met his mother's warm eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around her frame, thinking she might be mad at him.

"Mommy," He murmured, "are you mad at me?

Hestia's eyes widened in shock and she squeezed him tighter. "No! no, no no, Perseus, I'm not mad at you. I just left to stop Aphrodite and Hera from fighting. Did Demeter not tell you that?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Demeter exclaimed as she walked up beside them.

Hestia smiled gratefully at Demeter. "Thank you for watching him, but it's getting late. I need to get back to my bed and rest. Aphrodite is surprisingly strong when angered." She said, her eyes beginning to droop. Perseus's began to do the same in near perfect synchronization.

Demeter waved her off. "Go on, you deserve the rest. You stopped a potential war, and I grew corn. Get some rest."

Hestia nodded. "Now Perseus, say goodbye to your aunt."

"Bye Bye aunt diameter." He said, almost asleep. Both goddesses began to laugh.

"Thank you, once again. Goodnight." Hestia said before disappearing in a burst of flame.

* * *

 **YEAH**

 **THIS HAS NO POINT**

 **40 SOMETHING FOLLOWERS**

 **WHOO.**

 **Translations include:**

 **Kuna: Bitch**

 **Kunops: Bitch-face**

 **Koprophagos: Shit-eater**

 **Ela Edo Exo: Come out here**

 **Yep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**That thing still happened.**

 **So, over 50 followers, and only three chapters in.**

 **Thank you all, so much. It's heartwarming to know that people actually like your creations.**

 **Some questions I thought I should address**

 **I don't know if Percy will become an Olympian, but probably not unless you all really really want him to be**

 **Pairing should be established in this chapter**

 **And update rates. Hopefully no more than a week apart from each update.**

 **Just for the record, I can't be the only one thanking Specter for this. He's really the reason that this is so good. I write the bulk, and he makes it sound good.**

 **If I didn't have a beta, it would probably sound like my first story.**

 **ALPHA AND OMEGA: THE SUPER WOLF**

 **Sentences like this.**

 **Hey**

 **Hey**

 **OH SHIT I FORGOT TO EXPRESS WHO SPOKE**

 **GUESS I'LL JUST LEAVE IT.**

 **Hestia kept her throne because Percy would probably kill Zeus is he took it away.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Perseus drove his sword downwards in a deadly arc, only to have it blocked by an ornate silver dagger with beautiful designs of deer and bows.

His opponent rolled away quickly, pulling out a bow. Placing the three arrows on the bow shelf before releasing them, they sent the silver needles towards his chest with lethal precision. He ducked underneath them before throwing his sword. It flew forward with deadly accuracy. It sliced open the calf of the opponent, who quickly lunged at Perseus. Bringing him crashing to the floor, pressing the dagger into his throat.

"Do you yield?" The opponent asked, pressing the knife further into his neck.

Perseus smirked and shoved the knife to the side, kicking his opponent in the shin before throwing himself to his feet in one fluid motion. He rolled to the side, narrowly dodging another jab from the knife. While dodging, the opponent pulled out their bow once more and released an arrow towards his face, which sliced a painful wound into his cheek. Ichor began dripping out. He glared at his opponent, bringing his sword up again before charging them. The opponent prepared for a brutal strike, it was instead met with a wave of intense heat as Perseus seemingly burned up like a dry leaf. Before they could process what had happened, a bronze blade was pressed against her neck, allowing no escape from Perseus's iron-like grasp.

"I don't feel like it. How about you? You feel like yielding?" He asked in a cheeky tone.

The opponent chuckled. "I yield. You are definitely getting better, seeing as that was the first time you beat me, little one."

"Excuse me," Perseus began, lifting his sword from their stomach, "I'm older than you, Artemis."

Artemis smirked. "You're only a hundred and three."

"Well, You're only ninety-two." Perseus retorted, beginning to strip his armor from his body.

"Would you prefer me to call you old one?" Artemis asked, picking up her fallen arrows from the marble floor.

Perseus scowled. "Artemis," He threw a forearm guard to his feet, "I'm pretty sure that being a hundred as an immortal is not that old."

"You're pretty sure?" She joked, teleporting the arrows away, presumably to her hunter's camp, "Why not completely sure?"

She began leaving the arena.

"Hey-" Perseus called, hopping on one foot in her direction, trying to pry a shin guard from his leg, "I'm inept, we all know this!"

He finally got the last of his armor off and tossed it into the pile of various protective gear. He ran to catch up to Artemis, slowing down once beside her.

"Perseus," She started, "you don't have to be a genius to be sure that you can always be young as a god."

Perseus crossed his arms. "You're just calling me stupid."

"Did you not just admit to that?"

"My gods, you're being too confusing! Holy Hera!"

Thunder boomed overhead. "Sorry aunt Hera." Perseus murmured.

They stopped at the entrance to Artemis's palace, which she entered after saying goodbye to Perseus.

Perseus waited until the door was shut to teleport to the throne room in a column of flames, re-appearing next to his mother, Hestia.

"Perseus!" She exclaimed, standing up and kissing his cheek, "I heard you finally beat Artemis!"

Perseus nodded. "Yes, but... how did you know that? I was just coming in here to tell you."

Hestia smiled and beckoned her son to sit with her.

"Perseus, you know how your Aunt likes to gossip," Hestia said, "So she obviously knew. she keeps up with everything that happens on Olympus. It's like clockwork, really. Anything remotely interesting happens, Aphrodite is on the scene like Athena investigating a murder."

Perseus began to laugh at his mother's analogy. "Makes sense, but I'm sure there would have been much more interesting things going on other than me sparring with Arty."

"Hm, well, ever since that conversation we had when you were seven, Aphrodite has been keeping an extra close eye on you. She's determined to see you sweep a sunset goddess off her feet."

Perseus rolled his eyes. "She's brought that up a lot. I don't even know a sunset goddess, so I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Perseus," Hestia began caressing his face softly, "I'm sure that when you meet your sunset goddess, they'll fall in love with you on the spot."

"Mom, please. I don't think anyone would fall in love with me. I'm not that important or anything. I'm just here to protect you guys."

"Well, what drives you to protect us?"

"Love, I guess, but-"

"Perseus, you are the god of loyalty. You are the god of swordsmanship. You are the god of sparks. You are the god of fire." **(May or may not have given fire to Percy instead of Hephaestus. Hephaestus can still use fire and stuff, cause he needs to.)**

"God of sparks, mom. Doesn't exactly sound threatening or attractive. It just sounds weak and, probably very hilarious in the eyes of others."

"Ah! No no no no. you keep forgetting what I've told you time and time again. All it takes is a sp-"

"All it takes is a spark to ignite a mighty inferno, I know, I know."

"Yes. Yes, you do."

They both sat silently in the comfort of each other's presences before a loud crack of thunder shook the ground, and a flamboyant god of the sky appeared in a burst of blue light.

"Olympians! Urgent council meeting!" He boomed, creating a spectacular display of lightning in the skies. Hestia sighed while Perseus rolled his eyes their uncle and brother's antics.

One by one, the Olympians began flashing into the throne room, Starting with Athena, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, and Artemis. All but one of the 13 thrones were soon filled, as Hestia decided to keep her position beside her son at the hearth.

"Olympians, my son Heracles has been tasked with stealing a golden apple from the garden of the Hesperides, and I do not wish to see him killed at the feet of the dragon living there, so I must send someone to watch over him."

Zeus's gaze slowly went from the various Olympians to Perseus, who was still sitting next to his mother. When Perseus processed that Zeus was staring at him, he stood and almost choked on his own saliva.

"You want me to go?" He asked quietly, gesturing to his chest.

Zeus nodded. Mumbles of agreement rolled throughout the rest of the council.

"Perseus, you have finally defeated Artemis in a duel. I think you are more than ready to oversee a simple quest. Besides, this will be good practice, seeing as you are planning to guard council meetings." Zeus said, his voice swelling with pride.

Perseus looked around, meeting the eyes of Artemis, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Demeter, all of which reflected the same pride that Zeus had.

He looked at his mother expectantly, who was beaming. "Perseus," she said quietly, "you are ready. Do your mother proud."

Perseus turned back to Zeus, taking in a heavy breath before exhaling softly. "Uncle Zeus, I would be honored."

* * *

A few hours later, Perseus found himself sitting in a tree, looking over the garden of the Hesperides, watching as Heracles defeated Ladon and plucked an apple from the tree. He smiled, quite satisfied that his first mission has seemed to go very well, but that was until the girl that Heracles seemed to be working with began shouting loudly at him.

Perseus's smile disappeared as he caught the words that were spoken.

"You will only slow me down." The son of Zeus said flatly, obviously not caring about the girl

"Please! I will have nowhere else to go! I betrayed my sisters, they will no doubt cast me out of the garden!" the girl cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Heracles ignored her pleas and shoved past, heading for the entrance of the garden once more, preparing to leave.

The girl, in a panic, grabbed his arm, only to be thrown backward, landing hard on her right side.

Perseus's eyes narrowed, barely staying calm as he saw the girl cry out in pain, but his anger exploded when Heracles began advancing on the girl with the sword she had given him, preparing to strike.

* * *

Back on Olympus, the gods were discussing how they thought Heracles task was coming along. With nobody agreeing with Zeus that his son succeeding, Zeus decided to try and prove it to them.

"Iris, would you please show us Heracles at the Garden of the Hesperides?"

A large screen made of mist appeared, a colorful picture fading into view, showing Heracles standing over the unconscious body of Ladon, a golden apple in hand. A dark-haired maiden was standing beside him, seemingly pleading with him about something.

"Aha! I told you he would succeed!" Zeus boomed, raising his master-bolt to the sky.

"Wait, father," Athena said, pointing towards the message. "They seem to be talking about something."

The misty image zoomed in on Heracles and the girl, revealing Heracles walking away from a heartbroken maiden.

"You promised you would take me with you!"

"You are of no use to me, little girl. You will only slow me down."

All eyes went to Artemis, who was seething with rage. "How dare he treat a maiden like that! I will turn him into a jackalope!" She shouted.

"You will not touch my son," Zeus growled, "or your hunters will be no more."

All eyes went back to the screen, showing the girl, becoming more and more desperate.

"I will have nowhere else to go! I betrayed my sisters, they will no doubt cast me out of the garden!" The maiden begged. Heracles ignored her and began walking away, only to have the maiden grab his arm out of panic. Heracles's nostrils flared as he swung his arm, sending the maiden flying ten feet back towards the unconscious Ladon. He began advancing on her, pulling out a sword.

Artemis quickly stood and tried to flash out to help the girl, but was quickly held down by Hestia and Apollo.

"Sis, calm down! We can't interfere!" Apollo shouted over her screaming.

"Wait, is it just me or does that tree look like it's on fire?" Ares asked, pointing to the IM

Off in the distance, there was a tree that seemed to contain a pair of orbs of fire.

Hestia smiled at the screen. "I get the feeling that she will be fine." She whispered to Artemis.

Artemis looked at the screen, seeing the orbs just before they disappeared.

The screen shifted, showing the garden from a side view so everything was in their line of sight. Heracles was still prowling towards the girl, sword in hand, but right before he could strike, a wave of heat caused him to stumble back, a few beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

A few feet from the maiden, a wall of fire exploded from the ground, and a very angry fire god stepped from it.

"Go Perce!" Apollo yelled.

Perseus's fists were blazing with blue fire, ready to singe Heracles's eyebrows off from five feet away.

"Heracles," He growled, voice as cold as ice, "You have harmed an innocent maiden. You will be punished."

Artemis smirked evilly at the screen, seeing Heracles's terrified face.

Heracles raised both hands into the air, almost like a surrender motion, but before anyone said anything, a lightning bolt with enough electricity to power a city struck down from the heavens, connecting with his palms and bouncing towards Perseus.

Perseus simply held a hand in the path of the lightning, letting the fire in his fists go out, causing the electricity to get absorbed into his body. Once it was all absorbed, Perseus aimed his fist back at Heracles, releasing it from his clenched hand, narrowly missing the son of Zeus.

Perseus laughed a hollow laugh. "Heracles, have you learned nothing from any of your trainers?"

"I needed no trainers!" He boasted, puffing his oversized chest out, "I only needed my strength!"

"Well," Perseus said, "I seem to recall a certain centaur training you."

"Chiron was a useless trainer!" Heracles shouted.

"Very well." Perseus sighed, running a flaming hand through his hair. "You still must be punished for harming a maiden."

"PUNISH HIM PERSEUS!" Artemis shrieked, leaning forward on her throne.

Heracles charged Perseus in a blind rage, preparing to defeat him with his brute strength. Perseus just smirked, lunging forwards to punch Heracles, who was quick enough to duck down and slide underneath the attack.

Ares groaned. "He missed his first punch."

They both turned back to their competitor, Heracles growling ravenously and Perseus snarling like a wolf. They charged again, but this time, Heracles threw the punch. What happened next surprised all the Olympians. Perseus spun around the punch with the speed and grace of a hunter, moving almost too fast for the Olympians to catch. Once behind the distracted Heracles, he sent a brutal side-kick right into the center of the son of Zeus's spine, causing a loud crack to resonate throughout the garden, making the girl off to the side to flinch, and the Olympians to do the same, especially Zeus.

Heracles lurched forwards, holding his back in agony as he barely managed to stand on his feet without collapsing in pain. Perseus began walking towards him, not noticing the evil glint appearing in Heracles's eyes

Athena was the first to notice and called, "Watch out!" even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Heracles spun around quickly, dropping into a sweep kick as his legs collided with Perseus's feet.

Perseus was sent sprawling through the air, but quickly recovered by curling forwards and rolling back onto his feet.

The Olympians, save for Zeus, cheered for Perseus as he stood back up, glaring at the son of Zeus with a newfound hatred.

"That was a cheap move." He growled, advancing on Heracles, who was beginning to look genuinely worried.

Heracles roared in rage as he threw a wild punch from the side, hoping to land a hit on the right side of Perseus's face. That was until Perseus held up his right arm, fist clenched, stopping the punch in mid-throw like Heracles had punched a block of solid celestial bronze.

Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes's jaws dropped at that, but Hestia, Artemis, Demeter, and Hera just smiled, watching as Perseus's put his other hand on Heracles's shoulder, preparing to attack. Dionysus was in an alcohol-induced sleep, so he had no reaction.

Perseus jumped forwards, bringing his knee into Heracles's stomach violently, sending him flying backward more than twenty feet into a rock, where he lay holding his stomach in pain. Perseus lost his snarl as he approached Heracles, preparing to send him back to his father, when Heracles suddenly leaped up, swinging a sword that he didn't seem to have before right into Perseus's eye.

All the Olympians winced, Hestia beginning to cry in worry for her son's well being.

Perseus rolled to the side, clutching his eye in agony. Heracles puffed out his chest in triumph, making his way towards the trembling maiden who had been backed against a rock.

"I have won the prize, mysterious competitor. I have won."

Suddenly, right before Heracles was able to touch the girl, Perseus, who had managed to drag himself to his feet, sweep kicked Heracles, causing him to fall onto his back.

The Olympians were staring at Perseus in shock, as the sword had contacted his eye, and now an ugly, painful wound cut straight through it.

"Son of Zeus," Perseus hissed. "I am willing to let you go if you swear on the Styx to never touch a woman again without their consent."

Heracles spat at Perseus. "I have bested thousands of monsters with my bare hands! I will crush you!"

Demeter was shaking her head. "He needs to eat more grains."

Perseus pulled Heracles close and growled into his ear, "And I can burn you to death with the snap of my fingers. It will be slow, and it will be painful, so are you going to swear, or are you going to die? Your choice."

Heracles opened his mouth to protest, but Perseus's fist collided with his lower jaw, sending blood flying to the side and drawing a pained cry form Heracles.

"Heracles, I do not wish to kill you-"

"WHY NOT?!" Artemis screeched. "HE HARMED AN INNOCENT MAIDEN!"

"-but I will gladly do so you if you do not swear. I assume you want to leave this garden alive, so you'd better swear in the next five seconds."

"There's your answer, sis." Apollo smiled, leaning towards Artemis

"Don't call me sis."

"But you let Perseus call you sis!"

"That's because he doesn't make me want to send him to Tartarus!"

"Fair point..."

Heracles's eyes widened in fear as Perseus began counting down. The closer he got to one, the more his insides seemed to be catching fire.

Once Perseus said one, Heracles began kicking and pleading.

"Stop! Don't kill me, I'll never touch a woman again! I swear it!"

Thunder boomed in the clouds above, signifying that the oath had been sealed. Perseus threw Heracles to the ground roughly and kicked him in the side.

"Now get out of here. You got what you came for." Perseus growled. Heracles nodded quickly, jumping to his feet and running off, dropping the hairclip sword that he had used to cut open Perseus's eye, which Perseus grabbed off the ground as Heracles disappeared into one of the forests around the garden.

Once Heracles was gone, Perseus turned to the dark-haired maiden, seeing her holding her arm in pain. He knelt down in front of her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Please look at me," Perseus said, reaching a hand to her, "I am not here to hurt you."

The girl continued staring at the ground beside her, refusing to look up. Perseus let his hand fall to his side. He sighed before asking, "Where does it hurt?"

The girl didn't answer but instead lifted her arm, revealing a nasty gash from when she had landed. A few of the droplets from her arm had been golden before they all changed into mortal blood.

Aphrodite gasped dramatically. "HESTIA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS?" She squealed.

Said goddess raised an eyebrow questioningly. "No?" She said, having no idea what Aphrodite was getting at.

"She's a sunset goddess! Or, at least was a sunset goddess!" The love goddess exclaimed. "Remember? From when Perseus was seven?"

Hestia, now remembering the conversation, quickly looked away from Aphrodite, eager to see what was unfolding on the screen.

Perseus was kneeling down once more, checking the wound on the girl's arm.

"There's ichor mixed in with this. Why did it suddenly change?" He asked, concerned.

The girl finally turned and looked Perseus in the eye. "I was stripped of my immortality for betraying my sisters. I helped Heracles get a golden apple, that sick bastard."

"HE CHEATED!" Hera screamed in anger.

"Oh." Was Perseus's genius response.

The girl smiled, barely suppressing a giggle as Perseus's face went blank.

"I... uh," Perseus began nervously, "I can't get your immortality back, I don't know how to do that yet, but I can heal your arm."

"What about your eye? That looks... excruciatingly painful." the girl said warily. Perseus just grinned as the wound closed itself. "Perks of having healing powers. May I see your arm?"

The girl held her injured arm out for Perseus to take, which he did quickly. He began sending pulses of red energy into the injury, which slowly sealed itself.

"So," Perseus said, "I'm Perseus. What's your name?"

The girl smiled at him warmly. "I'm Zoe. Thank you for getting rid of that jerk for me."

Perseus helped her to her feet. "No problem."

Once she was standing Perseus let his arm fall to his side, but was surprised to find that Zoe didn't let go. Instead, she pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping her smaller arms around his much larger frame. He was too shocked to do anything except stand there.

All the gods in the throne room began to laugh as Perseus froze.

Zoe pulled away, disappointed that he didn't hug back, and decided to try a different approach. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"HIT THE DECK!" Apollo and Hermes yelled, diving to the floor and covering their ears. Everyone but an unconscious Dionysus followed suit.

An ear-shattering scream pierced the serene Olympian air as Aphrodite saw the two kissing.

"SO ADORABLE!" She squealed. "I WAS RIGHT!"

She suddenly stopped. "He's not kissing back..."

Zoe dropped her arms sadly as Perseus didn't respond to either of her advances. She turned to walk off, but Perseus grabbed her hand before she could move.

Aphrodite screeched again.

"Sorry!" Perseus said quickly. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad! It's just-"

"I get it. You don't like me like that." Zoe interrupted him, sounding dejected.

"No!" Perseus exclaimed. "It's that I've never been kissed or hugged by anyone that's not family before..." He trailed off.

"That's just sad, man." Hermes groaned.

Perseus stared into Zoe's volcanic black eyes, seeing a mix of many emotions. Happiness, sadness, betrayal, anguish, but the most prominent was love.

"That's just sad, especially for someone so handsome." Zoe said, repeating Hermes at the start of her sentence.

Perseus's face turned a deep gold color. "Th-Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Zoe smiled, turning a little red herself, looking down at the grass to hide her red face.

They stood in silence for a moment before Perseus spoke up.

"You said you were banished from the garden, correct?" He asked, glancing at Zoe, who nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately, since I assisted Heracles in acquiring one of the apples, my sisters will no longer accept me as one of Hesperides. I have nowhere else to go. Glory of Hera my ass."

"Don't be so negative." Perseus scolded. "You're a nice person. Actually, I may have just the place."

Perseus closed his eyes and began whispering words in Greek, calling upon Artemis.

Artemis soon appeared at the scene.

"Perseus." Artemis greeted, giving him a knowing look. "As long as you two are done kissing, I can take her to my campsite."

Perseus's eyes widened and he coughed. "You, uh..." He said, his face turning golden. "You know about that?"

"Of course. We were all watching you back on Olympus." Artemis said, relishing Perseus's discomfort.

She turned to Zoe, who quickly bowed.

"My lady," Zoe said respectfully. "It is an honor."

"There is no need to bow to me, we are all equals here." Artemis gestured for Zoe to rise from her bow.

Artemis turned to face Perseus. "If you have no objections, I will take her to the hunt. She will take her oaths and become a full-fledged huntress from now until forever."

"I have no objections Artemis." Perseus said.

"Wait." Zoe said, holding her hands in a 'stop' motion. "What do the oaths include?"

"You must swear loyalty to me, swear to become an eternal maiden, and turn your back on the company of men." Artemis explained.

"But..." Zoe said, gesturing to Perseus, who quickly raised a hand to stop her. "Zoe, listen to me. I want you to do this. It would be the best option for you. You will gain immortality, and be trained to defend yourself. It is much more of an adventure than staying with me would be. You need to go with Artemis."

"What? No!" Zoe protested. "Not if I can never see you again! You just saved me from a possible murderer, I feel indebted to you. I need to repay it somehow!"

Perseus smiled weakly. "If you go with Artemis, consider it repaid."

Zoe visibly saddened at the prospect of never seeing him again.

"Zoe, you will not be prevented from seeing him forever. Perseus is a friend of mine."

Zoe's eyes brightened and she regained her smile.

"You should say your goodbyes for the time being, though," Artemis said, gesturing for Zoe to approach Perseus. "there is no telling how long it will be until you two see one another again."

Zoe quickly ran to Perseus, embracing him. "I will miss you." She whispered before kissing him on the cheek as a show of gratitude. She walked back over to the goddess of the hunt. "I'm ready."

"Wait!" Perseus called, stepping next to Zoe once more. "I believe this is yours." He said, holding out the hair clip that he had grabbed from Heracles.

"Keep it," She said, smiling at Perseus. "It belongs in the hands of a true hero. You are the hero that I thought Heracles was, so you need to be the one to possess it."

Artemis smiled at Zoe, placing her hand on her shoulder, causing Zoe to be enveloped in a curtain of silver light before disappearing.

Once Zoe was gone, Artemis turned to Perseus.

"If you don't visit soon, you're gonna have one angry huntress on you're tail for a few centuries." She said, smirking slightly.

Perseus's face paled slightly at the prospect of Zoe trying to murder him. "Uh... I'll try. Please make sure to tell her if I can't"

"No promises." Artemis said before disappearing in a flash of silver sparkles, leaving Perseus alone in the garden, holding his cheek where Zoe had kissed him.

* * *

 **YEAH**

 **Uh...**

 **...**

 **HERE YOU GO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**STILL HAPPENING**

 **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **OVER 100 FOLLOWERS MY GODS**

 **WHAT THE SHIT**

 **More reviews to talk about.**

 **So, I have decided, or rather, Specter told me, That Percy is NOT going to be an Olympian. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Next one**

 **The long one by Some f*cking random guy**

 **I see your point.**

 **Let's see...**

 **Artemis is an Olympian, Percy is not. Kind of makes sense**

 **Heracles did not surrender because he did not know that Percy was a god. He could have pieced it together because of the fire and stuff, but he didn't because this is FANFICTION, so I assume it's not against the guidelines to stray from the facts.**

 **You did follow the story though, so I'm gonna assume you liked it. Thanks for the follow!**

 **Next**

 **I can't make it a Pertemis, sorry. Not saying that to be mean, but I have attempted to write a Pertemis before, and trust me, it was not something you'd want to see.**

 **Sunset goddess... I do see how that could work, but when I said sunset goddess, I meant literal sunset goddess. The Hesperides were the 'Nymphs of the golden light of the sunset', or 'The goddesses of the setting sun'**

 **May have paraphrased that a little bit, but I assume you get the point.**

 **Let's GET TO THE STORY THAT I ASSUME YOU LIKE CAUSE 100 FOLLOWERS**

 **STILL SUPER HYPED ABOUT THAT**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

"PERSEUS!"

The King of the Gods slammed his masterbolt into the marble floor of the throne room, creating an ear-shattering boom that rattled Perseus to the bones.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND, BOY." Zeus thundered, aiming the bolt at Perseus's nose, who went slightly cross-eyed as he stared down the barrel of one of the most powerful weapons in the universe.

"Kill…?" Perseus muttered, raising his eyes to meet Zeus's rage-filled ones.

"You nearly slaughtered my son! You must be punished!" He roared.

Perseus's eyes began to glow like embers as his curious stare became a murderous leer.

"Your son tried to kill the girl first, Zeus."

That is irrelevant! A son of the king of Olympus is much higher in the social hierarchy than a single goddess of sunset, especially if she is one of six!"

"She lost that privilege because of him! She is now one of none because of your _kuna_ son!"

"Perseus!" Hestia gasped.

"YOU DARE TO CALL MY SON A _KUNA_?"

"Yes, I do dare! It's not causing him physical or mental distress, so why should you care?"

"Calling my son a _kuna_ Is no better than me calling your mother the same, and don't think I'm afraid to do so."

"Excuse me?!" Hestia yelled, her eyes bursting into flames as she stood up. "First, you want to kill my son, and then you call me that?! What is WRONG with you?!"

"You were too afraid to have a child with a male, so you had one on your own. You have many traits that describe you as such!" Zeus boomed. Hestia's eyes narrowed and she prepared to scream at her younger brother, but Perseus spoke before she could.

"Zeus, I swear on the Styx that if you ever use that word against my mother, I will tear your arms off."

"BURN!" Apollo shouted as he high fived Hermes, laughing all the while. They were quickly shut up by Zeus sending an angry glare in their direction.

Once they were quieted, The king of the gods turned back to Perseus, raising his masterbolt as he did, the weapon beginning to sparkle, volts of electricity dancing along the celestial bronze cylinder.

"You have no right to make such threats towards the king of the gods!"

"I have every right! You insulted my mother!"

"YOU NEARLY MURDERED MY SON!"

"YOU HAD HIM WITH A WOMAN THAT WASN'T YOUR WIFE!"

"SILENCE"

Zeus's scream shook the throne room to the core, quieting every immortal in the room.

"You have attempted to murder a son of the king of the gods, and have now shouted at the king. You must be punished!"

"ZEUS!" Hestia yelled, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PUNISH HIM!"

"I have the right, I AM YOUR KING!"

Hestia choked. Her brother was turning into one of her worst nightmares. Their father.

"Perseus, there has been a sudden stirring of powerful monsters. I want you to find the source and report back to us. That is your punishment." Zeus said in an eerily calm voice.

Perseus tried but failed to keep in a sarcastic remark. "Hunting monsters? How is that a punishment?"

He immediately regretted asking.

"You may not return to Olympus until you have found the source."

Perseus's heart stopped. "Not return?" He mumbled. Hestia was protesting loudly, but all Perseus could hear was muffled shouting and the echo of Zeus's words replaying over and over in his head. He was jolted back to reality when he felt a warm hand grab his like he was about to die.

"You can't take Perseus! He is my only child! What would you do if you were in my position, Zeus?!" Hestia pleaded, holding Perseus's hand within both of her own.

Zeus opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Perseus.

"It's okay mother. It won't be forever." He said softly, bringing her hand to his mouth, where he planted a soft kiss on the back of it. "The sooner I get started, the sooner I get finished, right?"

Hestia could not respond, as she was now crying into her son's shoulder.

"I don't want you to go." She mumbled into the crook of his neck.

Perseus's eyes were filling with tears at his mother's state. "I don't want to go either." He huffed, "But I guess it's not my choice, is it?"

"Perseus." Zeus rumbled, a stoic expression masking his features. "Get going before I kill you where you stand."

Perseus remained in his mother's embrace, rocking her back and forth slowly.

"I love you, mom." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too!" Hestia choked out. "More than you can imagine!"

Perseus smiled sadly as a lone tear trailed down his face, before he disappeared from the throne room, leaving Hestia to be comforted by the other Olympians.

* * *

Perseus reappeared in a column of fire at the foot of a hill, Mount Olympus looming in the distance like a skyscraper. Scanning his surroundings, Perseus pulled out the hairpin that he had gotten from Zoe earlier that day. He fiddled with it for a moment before it elongated into a three-foot double-edged celestial bronze sword with the word _Anaklusmos_ engraved into the blade.

"Powerful monsters, huh? Let's see how they do against this bad boy!" He exclaimed, momentarily forgetting the sadness that had occurred in the throne room before it rushed back to him. Several tears leaked from his now wet eyes as he began his search for the supposedly powerful monsters in hopes of getting information. Not before he had taken two steps, a guttural roar tore through the air, and the smell of rotten meat hit Perseus like a hellhound after a deer. Perseus turned to the side, seeing a massive man standing about a hundred feet from him. No, not a man, a bull. Or neither. Or both. It had the body of a man and the head of a bull. Coarse hair starting from the belly button covered the majority of his upper body, leaving only a loincloth to cover the lower half.

Perseus lifted Anaklusmos in front of his face, right between his eyes as the bull-man charged towards him at speeds unimaginable to anyone but Hermes.

"This should be fun!" He said to himself as he ran at the monster, Anaklusmos in hand.

* * *

 **BETA NOTE**

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter, it was supposed to come out last week but due to me hounding the author and myself being on vacation it had to be pushed back until today. Anyway, this chapter is a bit short but it sets the "bones" of the overall plot in which the author wants to tell. The next chapter will be bigger and better in every way possible! Most of the time we spent on this chapter we were discussing how to take the story to point A to point B, now we know that we can get these chapter out faster and better than before so happy holidays(easter) and enjoy!**

 **SpecterMn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just gonna keep pointing out that it's STILL HAPPENING**

 **OKAY, SORRY ABOUT UPDATING**

 **FROM NOW ON, MY SCHEDULE IS THIS**

 **NO MORE THAN 2 WEEKS BETWEEN UPDATES**

 **CHAPTERS WILL BE NO MORE THAN 6 PAGES LONG ON GOOGLE DOCS, SO ABOUT A 2500-3000 WORD AVERAGE.**

 **Also, no old English.**

 **Three reviews to talk about today**

 **He is not literally a wyvern. It's just a title because he has fire powers. Plus, I thought it sounded cooler than "The dragon of Olympus"**

 **Next**

 **I am not making this a Pertemis. End of story. If you don't like Perzoe, do not read this.**

 **If any of you want to take my idea and make it a Pertemis, please feel free to do so but this is staying Perzoe.**

 **Next**

 **So, fatal flaw. Not very important to the story, so it's still loyalty. Except for Zeus because he's a huge poo.**

 **More Zeus-banished-me-and-now-I-hate-him?**

 **Evil laugh**

 **Power limitations.**

 **Okay, so… by the time you get started with this chapter, Percy will not be young anymore. All I'm gonna say about that is that Artemis is 4612 years old. That is a 100% accurate statement, according to Rick.**

 **Lots of problems?**

 **Suddenly PROBLEMS**

 **Hopefully, this makes problems**

 **Thanks for the favorite and follow! Those are both one step closer to the ridiculously impossible goal that I have set in my mind!**

 **Next stop, 200!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

A lone man marched through the freezing woods of Maine, the freshly laid snow crunching under his feet with every step. A cloak was wrapped around the mans face, billowing to the right in the wind. The hood covered his face, where a short, rugged beard adorned his features, as well as a deep scar that began above his left eye, trailing down to the right, crossing the bridge of his nose and stopping in the center of his right cheek. The minotaur had been a tough competitor.

"Stupid Zeus."

The man had been constantly grumbling about his deep hatred for the king of the gods for several hours now. Several millennia ago, Zeus had practically banished him from Olympus, preventing him from seeing his friends, his family, everyone he cared about. It had been over four-thousand years since he had even seen his mother, who he loved more than anything in the world, and it was all Zeus's fault.

This man was Perseus, the god of fire, and he had been banished for preventing a murder.

Perseus had been tasked with finding the source of a sudden stirring of powerful monsters when he was cast from Olympus, and has expected to be done with it before he was even started because he believed that the same Zeus who helped raise him had a heart. He was hoping to receive a sign from the gods, a message, a signal, _anything_.

But it never came.

No messages were sent, no flashes of lightning, no explosions of fire, nothing, and now Perseus was stuck in the below freezing temperatures of Maine because of some stupid monster, and it wasn't even the one he was hunting.

Currently, Perseus was hunting the manticore, who was disguised as a principal of a school. It was a mystery to Perseus why anyone would purposefully pretend to work at an educational institute.

"Must be desperate to feel in control" He muttered to himself as the massive walls of Westover hall appeared in his peripherals. He slowly approached the medieval-looking castle of a school, rubbing the side of the building with his hand, which were both covered by archery gloves. *Bits of snow and ice scraped off the building in chunks and sheets, uncovering the drab outer layers of the school. He sighed, breath evacuating his mouth as a fine mist which disappeared as soon as it arrived. He dusted himself off, preparing to just bust down the wall because by this point, he had no care for monsters because he was almost positive that he had eradicated every single monster in Tartarus at least once, but before he had the chance to completely destroy the entire wall, an ear-piercing scream caused him to jump. Almost out of reflex, Perseus reached up to grab the charm that hung from a necklace he wore, which was shaped like a silver arrow. When he pulled on the charm, a dark red bow appeared in his hands, one that was decorated with swirls that seemed to glow like a fire.

'Finally, some action!' He thought, jogging in the direction that the scream had come from. The snow continued to crunch beneath his boots as he approached the opening where the manticore was standing, along with five other demigods and a satyr, two of the demigods being in his grasp. Perseus slid to a stop, quickly scrambling up the nearest tree and aiming his bow at the monster.

"Let them go!" The oldest looking demigod, a girl with short black hair, bright blue eyes and a "Death to Barbie" shirt, shouted, aiming a spear at the manticore who thundered with laughter.

"You think a flimsy spear will scare me? The General will be pleased to know how weak the threat is."

Perseus's eyes widened. After four thousand years, he finally had information! But who was the 'general' they spoke of?

"You are interfering with a mission from the gods! Give us the demigods, or face my father's wrath!" The black haired, green-eyed demigod shouted, noticeably deepening his voice by several octaves and puffing his chest out. Perseus growled at the resemblance he bore to Heracles, the son of Zeus who he detested more than anything. The Manticore stared at the demigod for a few seconds before almost doubling over laughing.

"You-" the manticore barked out a laugh, "you think your father cares about you enough to kill me? HA!"

The demigod lost his confidence quickly and visibly deflated.

"All of you are fools!" The manticore jeered. "You are not worth my time! I must take these two demigods to the general. He will be very pleased."

The manticore began to back towards the cliff, but before he had even gone two feet, Perseus had launched four flaming arrows simultaneously, each piercing a paw of the monster, effectively immobilizing him. The manticore cried out in pain, dropping the two fearful demigods as he roared in anger, trying to rip his burning paws from the ground. Perseus ignored the pained cries of the monster, watching as the confused demigods tried to find where the arrows had come from, and for the first time in his punishment, he almost laughed but was cut off by the piercing sound of a hunting horn cutting through the forest, and a silver arrow lodged itself in the manticores chest. He had to deal with the manticore fast, before the hunters caught him.

"Shit!" He cursed, dropping from the tree he had been hiding in, causing the demigods to jump, and the manticore to roar again, this time fearfully.

"I-it's you!" the manticore cried, desperately trying to free his hands.

"Yes." He had no idea what the manticore was talking about. "It's me."

"Please! Have mercy!"

"Monsters have never given me mercy."

Perseus's bow disappeared as he reached down and twisted the ring on his right ring finger. A pitch black spear appeared in his hands, which he quickly drove through the lower jaw of the manticore, the tip bursting from the top of its head as it crumbled into dust. Ignoring the demigods, who were approaching him, he prepared to make his quick escape, but just as he was about to disappear, two silver arrows sprouted from his shoulder. He had taken precautionary measures to make sure nobody knew who he was, even making his ichor red, which was very helpful in this situation, because where golden ichor would have been coming out, it was instead red blood.

"Ow." He muttered, ripping the arrows from his shoulder just as the hunters arrived, each holding a silver bow, ready to fire. They wound up quite disappointed and confused, seeing as, one, there was no monster to fight, and two, there was no monster to fight, so instead, they all trained their bows on the hooded man who was grimacing as he nursed the wound in his shoulder.

"Permission to kill, my lady?"

Percy's heart stopped as he heard the voice, wondering why they would kill him without reason, but also because of the owner of the voice. It was one he had not heard in several thousand years. Perseus, still holding his shoulder, raised his head to see the angry volcanic black eyes that belonged to none other than the former Hesperide, Zoe.

"Permission denied. We do not kill without reason." Another familiar voice said. He turned his head slightly to see his sister like figure, the goddess of the moon, Artemis. It took all of his willpower to not jump up and hug her forever, but he assumed that being banished from Olympus included godly contact.

He quickly dropped to a knee, lowered his head respectfully and said, "My lady." before wincing and nearly falling over from the stabbing pain in his shoulder.

"Get up, _boy._ " She growled, "I must speak with you. You have killed what we were hunting, and I must know why."

Perseus pushed himself to his feet and sighed. "I do not know if I can tell you the reason."

"I wasn't asking, I am demanding you tell me why you have killed the manticore!"

"It was a request from the king of the gods."

He didn't want to say punishment, because he felt as if it may have gotten him killed.

"I would know if anyone was running errands for my father, especially if the errands are mine."

"I swear on the Styx that my mission was given to me by Zeus."

Thunder boomed in the distance, rolling through the trees like a tsunami. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting…" She mumbled almost inaudibly. "Hunters!"

Almost immediately, every hunter was standing at attention like soldiers to a drill sergeant.

"Set up camp! I must speak with our… _guests_." Artemis said, looking towards the girl that the manticore had been holding as she said guests. The girl swallowed thickly, still frozen from the events that had just taken place.

"You two!" Artemis called, waving her hand at Perseus and the girl. "Follow me to my tent."

Perseus and the girl shared a terrified look before following the goddess towards her tent.

"So," Perseus asked as the girl appeared beside him, "what's your name?"

"Bianca." She replied quickly, "Bianca Di Angelo. How about you?"

Perseus pursed his lips. "Uhh…"

He had never thought about his name, considering that he was always being trailed by monsters.

"Cole. Call me Cole."

It was random, but he thought it sounded right since it was kind of related to fire.

Bianca nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Cole."

The two followed Artemis into her tent that seemed to appear out of nowhere, revealing what would be the nightmare of any animal rights activists anywhere. The walls (Which confused Perseus, seeing as they were in a tent) were lined with the furs and skins of any animal you could imagine, from squirrels to polar bears.

"Whoa." Bianca breathed, marveling at the massive orange skin that hung on the back wall, directly above where Artemis had taken her seat. "Where did you get a lion skin?"

"My hunt is not restricted to the land of the gods. I may be one, but that does not mean I cannot leave it." Artemis said before turning to Perseus.

"So, Cole." She began, causing Perseus to shiver at her cold tone. "My father sent you here?"

He nodded.

"Specifically to kill the manticore?"

At that point, he realized how ridiculous it sounded, the king of the gods sending a random guy to kill a manticore.

"No."

Artemis obviously wasn't fazed. "If not, what did he send you to do, and why did it involve the manticore?"

"I was sent to gather information, which the manticore obviously had."

Artemis raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "What information?"

"I do not yet know what it means, but he mentioned someone called 'the General' twice before I silenced him."

Artemis looked troubled. "Did he say anything else?"

"I'm afraid not, my lady."

She cursed, glaring angrily at the floor.

"The General, you say?"

Perseus nodded.

"Zoe!"

Perseus froze, his joints locking up as he heard footsteps approaching the tent, soon followed by Zoe shoving the tent flaps to the side, walking inside.

"You called, my lady?" she asked, glaring distastefully at Perseus.

"Yes," Artemis replied, "our guest has informed me that the Manticore was sent here by the General."

"Impossible!" was Zoe's immediate retort, "He is still trapped under-"

"I know, but with what's been going on lately, it's not such an implausible suggestion-"

"NO!" Zoe shouted, "He is still trapped! There is no way that he has gotten out from underneath the sky!"

The sky? Perseus's eyes widened as Zoe said that, already knowing his next move.

"Please, Zoe-"

"Swear it!" Zoe exclaimed, whipping her head in Perseus's direction, "Swear it on the Styx!"

Perseus sighed. "I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder boomed through the snowy forests of Maine once more. Zoe turned away angrily, cursing under her breath.

Artemis sighed, returning her gaze to Perseus.

"She has a… how do you put this lightly? Uhm… harsh past with the General." She said, glancing at Zoe worriedly, who was pacing around the tent.

Perseus already knew who she was talking about.

"Well, harsh pasts aside, should we not try and get him back under the sky? It's obviously a major problem if he got out, meaning he had to use someone else in his place. There are two problems there. One, he escaped, and two, we don't know who he's using to hold up the sky."

"Excuse me." Bianca's voice cut in, "What are you talking about? Holding up the sky, wha-"

"My dear, have you ever heard of the Greek gods and goddesses?" Artemis asked, training her gaze on Bianca.

"Well, yeah. Hasn't everyone? Greek myths like Zeus, Artemis and her hunt and stuff, Heracles and the Nemean lion," Perseus and Zoe both growled at that, "Icarus and his wax wings and such. Why do you ask?"

"It's funny you would mention Artemis and her hunt." Artemis said, smiling ever so slightly.

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"Because, my dear girl, I happen to be the aforementioned goddess."

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "Artemis? Yeah, I don't think so. Those are all myths, like I said."

"Hm. If so, was the manticore that you just saw, was it a 'myth'?"

Bianca shivered. "I don't know what that is, whatever a 'manticore' is, but I definitely almost got killed by it! my brother and I would have been dead if Cole here hadn't killed it!"

Zoe sneered off to the side. "The manticore is nothing compared to some monsters we face."

'Well, I've probably killed all of those too.' Perseus thought.

"Bianca, the manticore is like a hybrid. It is a lion with the tail of a scorpion and the face of a man." Artemis explained. "Does that help?"

Bianca slowly nodded. "I mean, it makes sense, yeah, but if you're asking if it calmed me down at all, no."

"That is to be expected. No demigods are ever simply 'calm' about discovering that they live in a world of myths."

"Excuse me again," Bianca said, "demigod? As in, half god half human?"

"To put it simply, yes."

Bianca put a hand to her head and plopped down on the floor. "I'm losing my mind."

"If you were losing your mind, I would not be talking to you in English."

Bianca nodded. "That doesn't make sense, but with everything going on I guess it's not too far fetched."

Artemis nodded. "The world of the Greek Gods is a wondrous, yet dangerous place. Of course, with proper training, it will be no problem at most times."

"There are trainers? Like pokemon trainers?"

Perseus chuckled a little.

"Poke… Pokemon?" Artemis asked, looking to Zoe for an answer, who just shrugged in response.

"My lady, if I may." Perseus said, bowing his head slightly, receiving a questioning nod from Artemis.

"All you must know is that Pokemon is nothing like Chiron or yourself."

Artemis seemed satisfied enough and continued.

"Strange words aside, Demigods have trainers who can teach them to defend themselves against the monsters of this world, such as myself and the centaur."

"Centaur?!" Bianca gasped. "Centaurs too!?"

Artemis nodded. Bianca silently mouthed 'whoa'

"So, Bianca, you will definitely need the training to fight monsters-"

"Can Cole train me? You have to admit that those arrow shots were pretty amazing." She asked, cutting off the goddess, who glared at 'Cole' angrily.

"I do not have to admit anything."

Perseus shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I cannot train people for the life of me," A lie so he wouldn't be killed, "so I'd say your best bet would be Chiron or lady Artemis."

Artemis smirked smugly.

Bianca shrugged. "If you say so. Being trained by a goddess also sounds pretty cool.

"It is a great thing, a decision I have not regret for the entire time I have been here." Zoe said.

"How long is that?"

"Well over four thousand years"

"Four thou- Are you immortal?!"

"Joining the hunt gives you partial immortality, meaning you will live forever, free from sickness and males. You can die in battle, but I feel as if there is no better way to go. You will be free from responsibility."

"What are the requirements?"

Perseus was beginning to feel sick, wondering why she would actually consider it.

"You must swear an oath to me, telling that you are willing to swear off the company of men and become my devoted follower."

"Swear off men? But my brother-"

"Your brother will be fine. He will fit in perfectly with everyone at that camp of Chiron's." Artemis interrupted.

Bianca slumped, conflicted between her two choices. One, leave her brother to join a group of girls and hunt forever, clear of responsibilities and no risk of broken hearts or stay with her brother, go to camp with him and possibly die.

"My lady, I would be honored-"


	7. Chapter 7

**Redundant at this point, BUT IT'S STILL HAPPENING**

 **Alright, REVIEW TIME.**

 **So the food. All that except for bread and oatmeal was just grains. I did figure out that bread and oatmeal did exist in ancient Greece.**

 **So, Haruchai**

 **Did you even look at the summary?**

 **Meistar!**

 **I like you.**

 **I will try to take everything into account.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

"I would be honored, but I can't accept."

Both Artemis and Zoe froze and stared at her in shock.

"How could you refuse such an offer?" Artemis asked in disbelief, "Freedom from males, no responsibility. It is a paradise for females everywhere, what could be preventing you from accepting?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Bianca's face. "My brother."

Perseus sighed mentally.

"You should not allow your brother to hold you back from joining us." Artemis persuaded, "He will only bring you disappointment."

"Sorry, but no. I would rather be disappointed in him than be apart from him." Bianca said.

Perseus nodded in agreement.

"Nothing is more valuable than family." He said.

"Quiet!" Hissed Artemis. "Bianca, you must reconsider-"

"My decision is final. I may have had to care for my brother for my whole life, but he's my brother, and I love him more than anything."

Artemis closed her eyes and sighed. "You will regret your decision."

"I don't think I will."

'This girl is badass as Hades.' Perseus thought.

Zoe halfheartedly glared at Bianca, as it knowing what fate would befall her.

Bianca glared right back before turning on her heels and marching out of the tent, chin held high.

Perseus inched backward, exiting the tent after Bianca, trying to avoid the angry glares of both Artemis and Zoe. Once out, he strode to the side of Bianca.

"Hey, that was really cool of you. Giving up immortality for your brother."

Bianca sighed. "Yeah. Immortality sounds cool and all, but if it was immortality without my brother… immortality without my brother would be horrible. I don't think I would be able to survive."

"Well, technically it would be impossible for you to die without being killed. You would be immortal and stuff, so…" He looked down at his feet.

Bianca halfheartedly glared at him before laughing a little.

"True."

"Hey _boy_!"

They both turned towards the hunter that had yelled.

"What are you doing with her?! She's a hunter now!"

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "I didn't accept."

The hunters began shouting in protest.

"Why?!"

"Boys aren't worth it!"

"He will be your demise!"

"His corrupted soul will lead you to death! Do not trust someone who cannot be loyal!"

Perseus's head shot up. He whipped his head around, glaring daggers at the offending huntress. She had red hair and a withering stare, which quickly disappeared after seeing Perseus's eyes beginning to glow as he growled.

Perseus took a step forward, reaching for the pen he had in his pocket. Every hunter soon had their bows trained on him, ready to fire at any second.

"Hunters!"

All the huntresses dropped into a bow as Artemis appeared from her tent.

"We have reason to believe that Atlas has escaped from his position under the sky."

The hunters gasped in unison.

"I must do reconnaissance to see if this is true. You will all go to camp half-blood while I am away-"

"But, my lady-"

"Please, Zoe. It will not take long. Just go to camp for a few days, until I return. Please try not to burn down any more cabins"

'Why did I let that happen?' Perseus thought. 'I'm the God of fire. You moron.'

Zoe was silent for a moment before muttering five words. "A-as you wish, my lady."

Her voice cracked towards the end, wrenching Perseus's heart. He wanted more than anything to embrace her and tell her everything would be alright, but Artemis did it for him.

"I will return in a few days. Apollo will take you to camp."

Artemis released Zoe from the embrace and disappeared in a flash of silver.

Everything was quiet for a moment before Zoe shouted.

"Hunters! Pack up camp and head to the clearing! Apollo will be here shortly."

The hunters began complaining but complied anyway.

"What… what just happened?"

Perseus turned to see the tiny replica of Bianca standing near his left side.

"Did that silver redhead lady just disappear? THAT'S SO COOL!"

Perseus knelt down, his hand resting itself on his shoulder. "What's your name kid?"

"Nico! Nico Di Angelo! Have you ever heard of Mythomagic?"

Perseus shook his head, standing back up straight and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Afraid not. Sounds interesting though. What's it about?"

"It's about Greek gods and stuff! That monster you fought a minute ago, that thing looked a lot like the figurine for the manticore! He has three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

Perseus raised an eyebrow. How coincidental was it that it was the Manticore?

"You seem like you know a lot about Greek Mythology."

"You bet! I know that Dionysus has 500 attack power! He's the weakest one, but I think his powers are pretty sweet. Zeus has lightning bolts that do 600 damage each! That's the second weakest, but I think it should be the weakest. Zeus doesn't have that much special about him."

Thunder boomed overhead and Perseus laughed. "I agree one hundred percent."

The thunder cracked again, this time much louder.

"Can it, Lightning Dolt! You aren't gonna kill me! You know exactly who I am!"

Nico looked at Perseus strange. "Um… why are you yelling at the sky?"

Perseus smirked down at the kid. "I wouldn't suggest doing what I just did. Zeus doesn't know you, and he won't think twice before smiting you."

"You act like Zeus is real."

A salvo of thunder roared through the air as three bolts of lightning struck around Perseus and Nico in quick succession, burning right through the snow and scorching the grass underneath it. Nico yelped and jumped behind Perseus's legs, eyes wide as he stared at the burning holes.

"Zeus is real." He deadpanned.

Perseus rubbed Nico's head. "Yep. You don't need to worry though. Unless you're a child of Poseidon or Hades, you should be fine."

"Why Poseidon and Hades? Aren't they brothers?"

"Well yeah, but there's this whole thing going on about a prophecy. I heard it through the grapevine that it involved those three, and for some reason, their children too."

Nico shivered. "Oh God. I sure hope Me and Bianca aren't like that."

"Be careful how you throw that word around, Neeks. There's more than one god, so everyone just says 'gods' around here."

"Cool. Oh Gods."

Perseus chuckled a little.

"I like you, kid. Now come on, Apollo should be here shortly. Make sure not to look when he lands, you may go blind."

Nico nodded before dashing forwards, towards the clearing where the manticore had died. Perseus walked after, feeling the air becoming slightly warmer as Apollo got closer.

"HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOO LADIES!" Apollos voice echoed throughout the clearing as his sun chariot descended. All the snow in the clearing melted instantly as an expensive looking sports car touched down. A man with shiny golden hair and a blinding smile stepped from the car. Whipping off his sunglasses, he boomed, "Your star has arrived!"

The hunters scowled at him distastefully.

"My sis told me you needed a ride to camp."

"Uhm… Lord Apollo?" Perseus asked. "That's a sports car. Do you expect the entire hunt to fit in that?"

Apollo looked over his shoulder at his car. "Hm. You make a valid point. Well, I hate switching it out of sports car mode, but duty calls!"

He took out the keys and pressed the alarm button. The car chirped a few times before glowing brightly, transforming into a turtle top school bus. The door flew open and Apollo bowed, gesturing to the door.

The hunters began piling into the bus, shooting disgusted glares at him as they passed.

"All aboard!" He called, waving the three demigods, the satyr and the Di Angelos over. "Next stop, camp half-blood!"

Nico ran over excitedly, Bianca chasing after him. The demigods and the satyr walked in after. Perseus walked over and was about to enter the bus, but Apollo cut him off with his arm.

"So, Cole…" He began.

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"You remind me of someone."

Perseus shrugged. "Lots of people look similar."

"I guess. One thing, though..."

"And that is?"

"I see everything under the sun, Perce."

Perseus's eyes widened as he stumbled back, nearly losing his footing until Apollo grabbed his hand and straightened him up.

"Good to see you, bud."

Apollo pulled Perseus into a hug, which he gladly returned, surprising the sun god with his strength.

"Kid, stop it! You're gonna break my sternum!" He shouted playfully.

Perseus let go. "I've got two things to say. One, stop calling me kid, I'm older than you, second, how the hell do you know what the word sternum means?

Apollo laughed. "Get on the bus you little shit."

"Well hold on a sec. since you're mister 'all-seeing', wanna tell me how the hell Artemis didn't recognize me?"

"Ever since you disappeared, she's spent most of her time either distracting herself with the hunt or cursing Zeus to the deepest pits of hell. She probably didn't recognize you now because of her hatred for men. Being so sexist all the time has just become a habit for her, and since you look so different from back then, she just considered you another filthy male. As for godly aura, you've spent so much time in the mortal realm that your aura has adapted to fit in with the environment. On Olympus, you would just seem like a regular old mortal. A regular old mortal who can set all the gods on fire with the snap fo your fingers, but that's besides the point."

"When did you become so smart?! Seriously!"

"I said to get. On. The. Bus."

Perseus rolled his eyes before stepping onto the bus, taking a seat right across from the seat behind the drivers. Nico had placed himself in the driver's seat and was pretending to steer the bus like a racecar.

"Hey, kid. I don't think you're old enough to drive. How about we let your sister do it?"

Bianca's face drained of color. "I can't drive!"

Apollo nodded, placing a hand on his chin. "Hm. Well, I'm sure the hunters wouldn't want to drive."

The hunters, who were piled in the back, glared at Apollo.

"How about you! With the black hair! Zeus's kid! Come on up, you should be a natural at this!"

The demigod in question made her way to the front of the bus, where Apollo sat her in the driver's seat. "You're gonna be sixteen soon, right? That's close enough."

The girl timidly sat in the driver's seat and buckled up, nervously pulling at the strap as she adjusted the seat.

"Do we have everyone?" Apollo asked.

Nobody responded so Apollo took that as a yes.

"Alrighty! It's Thalia, right?"

The daughter of Zeus nodded, keeping a tight grip on the steering wheel.

"Nice! Okay, so when you hit the gas, you wanna press it very slow-"

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHH

The bus suddenly lurched forwards, right over the edge of the cliff. Everyone, save for Apollo and Perseus, began screaming, gripping the chairs and each other in a futile attempt to save themselves from becoming ocean pancakes.

"Thalia, calm down. Put your foot on the gas so we don't get flattened." Apollo said.

Thalia slammed her foot on the gas, sending the bus blasting into the sky, setting several trees on fire below them.

"Well, now you need to let up on the gas, otherwise you'll be burning down some houses and probably giving some people third-degree burns."

Thalia did as instructed and finally, the bus was floating through the air normally.

Apollo collapsed against one of the seats and sighed.

"Never letting her drive again."

For the next ten minutes, the bus was jerking left and right, making hunters and demigods fall out of their seats roughly.

"Thalia, we're getting close to camp half-blood. I want you to ease up-"

The bus dropped about three hundred feet.

"NOT THAT QUICK!"

Apollos yelling caused Thalia to slam her foot down once more, only this time it was on the brake. The bus plummeted out of the sky, flying straight towards camp half-blood's canoe lake.

"THALIA! YOU HAVE TO KEEP PRESSING THE GAS UNTIL WE LAND!"

Thalia ignored Apollo and kept crushing the brake into the floor.

"THALIA!"

WHOOM.

Hisssssssssss

The bus dropped right into the canoe lake, sending a plume of water flying about a hundred feet in the air. The bus was steaming as it floated in the water.

"You know what?" Apollo asked as water began leaking through the door. "I think that was the best first-time sun driver I've ever seen."

Perseus stood up from the flooding floor, evaporating the water from his clothes.

"Well, that was an experience."

Apollo nodded shakily. "Definitely. Experience."

"Hey! Is everyone alright in there?" a muffled voice shouted.

Nico hopped across the aisle and pressed his face against the window.

"COOL! There's some ladies made of water on the shore!"

Perseus stepped over to the window, seeing a dozen horrified Naiads shaking on the shore with half-woven baskets in hand.

"Did you pointedly ignore the rescue squad?"

Nico turned his head again to the canoes full of half bloods arriving alongside the buoyant bus.

Apollo hit a button on the dash of the vehicle, swinging the doors open and into one of the canoes, flipping it upside down and dumping the half bloods it contained into the water.

"Aw shit. Sorry guys!" Apollo called.

"CANNONBALL!"

Nico shoved his way to the door and swan dove through the opening.

"This kid's a genius!" The Satyr shouted before following Nicos example.

Perseus leaned out the door, looking around at the canoe campers. They all paddled up to the side of the bus and began shoving it towards the shore.

"So Apollo." Perseus said, taking a seat. "What exactly were you thinking when you put the Zeus kid in the driver's seat?"

"I have no idea. I assumed she would be good at it, y'know… the sky is Dad's domain. I figured she wouldn't have a problem flying."

"I'm partially glad she wasn't comfortable with it. Damn Zeus. I hate him like nobody's business. As long as it means disgrace on Zeus, I'm happy to no ends."

"You don't seem very happy. The only emotions that I've seen you express this whole time were anger, fear and 'I don't care'."

"I don't care?"

"I don't know if there's an emotion for that-"

"It's called apathy."

"WHATEVER. HOLY FREAKING ZEUS."

"Have you never heard of apathy?"

"Of course I have, I just… never bothered to learn what it meant."

The bus lurched to a stop as it came in contact with the sandy shore of the lake. The hunters shoved to the front of the bus, exiting as fast as possible and making a beeline for cabin 8.

"Hm. They were quick to leave. It's like they don't like us or something." Perseus said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Apollo turned to look at him with an incredulous look. "Are you serious?!"

Perseus ignored him and began making his way towards the big house.

"See ya later Apollo."


	8. Chapter 8

**STILL**

 **This story is now OFFICIALLY My most favorited, followed, viewed and reviewed story EVER!**

 **As I'm writing this, it has 244 follows, 166 favorites, 48 reviews and is literally less than 100 views away from 15,000!**

 **So, those of you who were curious about why they didn't recognise Percy, go back and read last chapter again.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **JackGiant15**

 **I'll get that in this chapter. I was going to put it in the last one but forgot.**

 **Meistar again!**

 **Can they read his mind…**

 **Why?**

 **I guess they can't**

 **RANDOMREADER**

 **FINALLY SOMEONE READ IT!**

 **Thanks for liking my story!**

 **And please, by all means! If you leave a review, I'd absolutely LOVE to see what your birthday thing is.**

 **I don't know what it's called.**

 **The rest of them just say 'Nice chapter' or 'Nice work' so thanks!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

"So this is where all the demigods get trained?"

Percy scanned the camp, seeing demigods competing in recreational activities such as rock climbing or sword fighting. It looked like an average summer camp, with cabins for different gods, a dining hall, and a climbing wall

He whistled. "I've gotta say I'm impressed."

"Yeah, it's a pretty nice place." The voice of the Zeus demigod, Thalia, said from his left. Both Thalia and a girl that bore a striking resemblance to Athena stepped to his sides

"Hey, I'm Annabeth. You need someone to show you around?" The blonde one said.

Perseus looked around once more before turning to her.

"Somewhat. I need to speak to whoever's in charge."

They both exchanged a look.

"What? You look constipated. Who's in charge, Dionysus?"

They nodded.

"Wh-what?" He chuckled. "What moron put him in charge? Zeus?"

"Hey! What's wrong with Zeus?" The daughter of Zeus huffed, crossing her arms and angrily glaring at Perseus.

"This is just my opinion, and no offense, Thalia, but Zeus is the worst person I've ever met."

Thalia dropped her arms to her side. "You've met my dad?"

He nodded.

"A long time ago. He was nice for a while before he got mad at me for some stupid reason. He threatened me with his joy buzzer and called my mom a bitch before he kicked me off Olympus."

"What's you do to piss him off so bad?" She asked.

"I may or may not have beat up his son."

"Which son?"

"Heracles."

Thalia choked and the blonde one almost tripped.

"Heracles? Like, hydra slaying Heracles? Twelve labors Heracles?" Thalia asked before coughing once more. "Impossible. He's not the god of strength for nothing."

"Pure strength never triumphs. It may crush stone and harness nature but like the Persians of old, you can be defeated if it, is only thing used. Three hundred Spartans and twelve hundred farmers kept at bay an untold thousands of Persians for three days by just using a small strip of land to funnel them to their doom. Strength with a small bit of intelligence… now that's the way to go."

"What did he do to make you fight him?"

"He hurt an innocent girl."

"Oh. Well then, next time you see him call me. I want to help."

"Will do. You do Iris messages here?"

Thalia nodded.

"Take these, call me if you need." Perseus

He reached in his pocket, summoning a pouch of drachmas. He then pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to Thalia.

"Why'd you give these to me?" She asked.

"Just in case you find Heracles before I do, you have to call me so I can come kill him."

Thalia smiled. "Sure thing. Also yes, Zeus did put him in charge."

"Did I mention I hate him?"

"Only three times."

"So," Annabeth said. "You said you needed to see Mr. D?"

"You call him Mr. D? I mean, I'll speak to him if there's not a more competent person here."

"You could speak to Chiron. I'm sure he would be better than Mr. D."

"Chiron's here? Jackpot. So… where's he at?"

"You see the big blue house over there?" She pointed to the large farmhouse near the titanic pine tree.

"You'll most likely find him in there."

"Thanks. I'll probably see you later. I don't know what everyone's schedule is around here so I don't know when, but it'll probably happen."

"You too, I guess."

* * *

"Chiron."

The centaur, who was currently playing pinochle with Dionysus, turned his head to Perseus.

"We need to talk. Now."

"Excuse me, we are in the middle of a game here." Dionysus said.

"Sir, with all due respect your game is less important than the safety of the world."

Chiron was immediately up. "Let us speak inside."

"Now wait just a minute, Chiron. Who says that the world is in danger?"

Perseus walked up to Dionysus, completely eclipsing him with his larger frame. "I say the world's in danger."

Dionysus raised an eyebrow. Taking a sip from his diet coke, he said, "I don't know if you know who I am."

Perseus leaned down over the god of wine. "I don't think you know who I am."

"I am a god, puny half-blood."

Perseus got ready to retort about how he was a god too, but Chiron spoke first. "Mr. D, please calm down. If he says it's urgent, then we must speak about it. Let us talk, demigod."

Perseus growled as he followed Chiron into the big house.

SLAM!

Perseus closed the door behind him and locked it. They were in a room that contained a ping pong table and a nacho cheese machine.

"Chiron, I know this is going to be alarming so prepare yourself. I have just returned from Maine with the hunters and your campers. While in Maine, we encountered the Manticore, who has given us some very valuable, but extremely volatile and dangerous information."

Chiron pursed his lips. "Not a good sign."

"Chiron, Atlas has escaped."

Chiron's eyes widened and he stumbled. "Atlas?"

Perseus nodded. "The manticore told us that 'The General' would be very pleased. The hunters were there and miss Nightshade made a big deal about how he couldn't escape, but she has no reason not to believe now. Atlas is free."

Chiron rubbed his temples tiredly. "We should have seen it coming."

"What… do you mean?" Perseus asked cautiously.

"The titan lord has been rising. We should have noticed that he would try to free his Titan brethren. He has already began sending many powerful monsters after our demigods-"

Perseus was frozen. They already knew the source of the monsters?

"This has become a large problem- are you alright?"

Perseus was grinding his teeth together. His fists were clenching so hard that blood was beginning to drip to the floor. His eyes were beginning to glow like a searing ember.

"They know the source?" He hissed. The floor around his feet was beginning to char.

"You seem to be catching f-"

Perseus cut him off with a primal scream of rage. Pouring all his rage into his shout, he slammed his fist into the ping pong table, shattering the half that it contacted before spinning and driving his fist into the nacho cheese machine. Cheese leaked out of the machine before it sparked and burst into flames.

Chiron yelped as Perseus turned back to him, his hands so hot that the air around them seemed to boil.

"How long." He demanded. His eyes were now flames as he glared directly at Chiron.

"H-how long what? I don't think I understand."

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THE SOURCE!?"

Chiron gulped. "Just a couple years!"

A guttural growl exploded from Perseus's throat.

"YOU'VE KNOWN FOR TWO YEARS!?"

Chiron nodded once more.

"DAMMIT!"

*Perseus pulled the pen from his pocket and clicked it. A three-foot bronze sword erupted from the pen before it had entirely replaced it. The word _Anaklusmos_ was engraved on the blade. Riptide. Perseus brought the sword above his head and was about to bring it into a slurpee machine when Chiron shouted, "Wait!"

Perseus jerked his head in Chiron's direction. His eyes were now pits of fire, the tails of the flame curling into his midnight black hair before disappearing.

"Please stop before you destroy anything else."

Perseus clicked the sword once more. "Chiron, I don't think you understand what that means to me."

Chiron shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Perseus grabbed Chiron by the tie ****** and pulled his head close. "Do you know who I am?"

Chiron shook his head.

"Perseus. God of fire."

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Exactly. Over four thousand years ago, Zeus sent me on a mission to find the source of the stirring."

"The lord of the Titans was the source."

"YES." Perseus growled. "I KNOW THAT. You found out two years ago. My mission was completed two years ago. I have been running around, chasing a goal that had already been achieved."

Chiron nodded. "That must be a deep frustration."

"When I get back to Olympus, Zeus is a dead man."

Chiron tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously. "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

Perseus smirked before cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting to the heavens, "HEY ZEUS! I'M COMING BACK! I SWEAR IT ON THE STYX!"

There was a short crack of thunder before what sounded like an artillery shell exploding on a brick wall magnified by ten screamed through the skies.

Chiron gaped at Perseus.

"What?" He asked. "I meant it, and if he tries to stop me, He's gonna have one less appendage on his body. It won't come back, I can guarantee that."

Chiron shuddered. "That sounds a little extreme, doesn't it?

Perseus shook his head. "Not one bit."

Chiron sighed. "Nevermind. Back to pressing matters. Go to the attic, you may figure out your next move."

Perseus nodded. He spun on his heels, heading out into the hallway.

"What's in the attic?" He muttered to himself as he climbed to the second floor. A very old looking pull-down ladder was at the very end. He tentatively took steps towards the ladder before reaching it and pulling the rope that latched onto the door. The old wooden lapper clattered into place with a loud BANG, sending dust flying everywhere.

'It's a freaking attic, what could they have that's so special' He thought as he coughed and fanned the dust away. He pulled himself to the top of the ladder, entering a dark, cramped room that was filled with all sorts of memorabilia. It was unreasonably hot from how much it was insulated.

"It's too cold in here." He murmured. He made his way through the mountains of garbage and towards the window. Nothing seemed like it would be of any use to him. It was all trophies and junk. There was a scarf that was clearly laced with Aphrodite's perfume, a hydra tooth, an old broken sword, the taxidermied head of a hellhound, and a trophy for a racquetball tournament.

'What in the world?' he thought. He ignored them and continued making his way to the window, where something that looked like a life sized doll was sitting in a chair. He snapped his fingers, summoning a fire on his palm that he used to light up the area, revealing the corpse of an old lady.

"No way. The oracle of Delphi."

He reached over to lift the head to look at him.

"I remember you when you were just a kid. Do you still work?"

The oracle said nothing in response.

"Hm. Is there a magic word…? Abra...cadabra? Pickle? The oracle is the best? Zeus is an ass?"

Still nothing.

"Aw. I really thought that last one would work."

He turned and made his way back down the stairs and to the rec room.

"Hey Chiron, I think your oracle is broken. I called Zeus an ass and it didn't do-"

He suddenly stopped as he realized who else was in the room. Himself, Chiron, and the Huntress, Zoe.

"Ah! So the oracle did not work? That is a shame. Maybe we will let miss Nightshade have a try?"

Zoe curtly nodded before shoving past Perseus and marching to the attic.

Perseus, eyes wide, moved to the side of the room where several fold out chairs were laid in a row. He pulled one out and unfolded it, laying it against the wall and sitting down.

Chiron raised an eyebrow at his actions but shook it off.

"I must gather the counselors. We are more than likely going to receive a prophecy today."

Perseus nodded as a sign of recognition as Chiron left the big house. A few minutes later, counselors began making their way in. Annabeth and Thalia were the first one's in. They both waved at Perseus who waved back. Then they noticed the nacho cheese machine and the broken ping pong table.

"What happened in here?" Thalia asked as she grabbed a chair and flipped it open.

"I got mad." was his simple response.

Five minutes later, all the counselors had entered the big house, all questioning 'what happened in here' or 'who's the rambo over there?"

Once everyone had been situated, Zoe reentered the room from the hallway, looking distressed.

"Did you get a prophecy?" Annabeth asked leaning forwards slightly in her seat.

Zoe nodded as she grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Would you mind telling is what it said?" Chiron asked politely.

Zoe sighed deeply before reciting the prophecy.

"Westward leads to a curse since broken,  
Only mended by an endless heartbroken.  
Thousands of years divide,  
Love once lost shall be her guide.  
Trials of metal shall reveal though flame,  
What once was taken can now be reclaimed.  
Daughter of strength shall reveal the test,  
Campers, hunters, and flame succeed on the quest."

Everyone was silent for a moment before the Hermes counselor spoke up.

"Well that sucks."

* * *

*: Riptide is clicky because I'm trying to change the story. Plus it's cool. If I had a pen sword, I'd want it to be clicky.

**: Chiron has a tie, look it up.


	9. WE'RE RESTARTING

So I know it's been like four or five, maybe six months since the story has been updated. I suck and I'm sorry.

Since im having the absolute worst time trying to figure out how to continue writing the next chapter, me and Specter decided that we're just going to restart.

JUST TO BE CLEAR, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY AND REALLY HOPE TO GET IT DONE WITHIN A YEAR, EVEN THOUGH I PROBABLY WON'T GET IT DONE IN A YEAR.

So we've got a plan.

The first chapter of the new story should be up by months end, and after that, we should have a chapter ready every fourteen days. Of course, you know how that turned out on this one so its hard to tell how it'll go down.

Expect a new chapter by the end of the month, and if it's not out by then please understand that specter told me that I needed a second chapter ready before I posted the first one, and I'll also be unable to access a computer for the next week.

We're working on it.


	10. Authors note 2

I know I said that I hoped that I would have a chapter out by the end of the month, but I also said that I hoped, not guaranteed. Sometimes life gets in the way, and I hate that it does because it prevents me from writing, but I can definitely promise that we do have a chapter in the works.


	11. SOON

OKAY

EXCITEMENT TIME

WE FINALLY HAVE A GENERAL IDEA OF WHEN THE NEW BOOK WILL COME OUT

So, for the most part, the first two chapters are done, they just need to be edited.

I'm still working hard at hardly working, but it's coming along, and hopefully, by the time we release chapter 1, we should have a stockpile of about three chapters behind it, meaning if I don't finish a chapter in a certain amount of time, we can release one of the stockpiled ones.

ALSO THE NEW BOOK

SO SPECTER IS BEING A LAZY BUM AND REFUSES TO EDIT CAUSE HES LAZY

I'm kidding, he just hasn't edited yet.

 **BUT**

 _IMPORTANT PART_

 _ **SERIOUSLY THIS IS IMPORTANT**_

 _THE NEW BOOK_

 _SHOULD BE OUT_

 _BY MID-JANUARY_

 _TO EARLY FEBRUARY_

I HOPE ITLL BE WORTH THE WAIT

SO FAR ITS COMING ALONG REALLY GREAT

I know that at one point I said that I would have the new book out by the end of October

but that was all Specter

He told me that I should have two chapters done by the end of October

a week before October ended

A COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS AND UNATTAINABLE GOAL

I ended up finishing chapter one near the end of November, and then he made me rewrite it cause it sucked.

and it did.

ANYWAY, THE POINT OF THIS IS THAT YOU NOW KNOW THAT IT SHOULDNT TAKE MORE THAN A FEW MORE WEEKS TO A MONTH TO RELEASE IT

IT IS OFFICIALLY HAPPENING.

BUCKLE UP.


	12. ITS TIME

Well, I think you all know what this is about!

The rewritten book's first chapter is now up.

 _ **HEART OF ASHES.**_

Now, whenever a new story is posted, it says it can take up to 4-8 hours to publicly post, so you may not be able to see it immediately, but it has officially been posted.

ThiS TOok wAY tOo LOnG


End file.
